Jose Baden
Jose Baden, also known as the First Officer is a rescuing character. He has a pocket watch that allows him to hypnotize Hunters, causing them to black out and then see illusionary First Officers, as well as the ability to 'vanish' when a survivor other than himself is placed on a rocket chair. Jose is a Difficulty Level 1 character. Rumor Backstory José Baden once known as the Great/famous Chief Officer who escorted the British Queen's Marine Empire along with his father(who's the Captain of the ship). They were rich, heroic, powerful and very punctual. No matter it was protecting the British ships or carrying the treasures of the Queen. The Baden family was never late. Legend said that the punctual secret of the Baden family was related to a pocket watch which blessed by the sea god. The tides and waves will always obey him and never delay his journey. Because of this, the family were highly valued by the British Queen, and as an outsider, they were also awarded by the Queen herself. Things went gloomy one day. Baden, who has to deal with some emergency in Liverpool and didn't go aboard with his father. At sunset, he decided to wait for his father at the port, but the ship that his father has attended (one of the ships which served for the Queen) didn't arrive on time. In reality, the ship, his father and his crew have vanished mysteriously in the sea after they left. The Queen was furious and thought that the Baden family had stolen her treasure and ordered to deprive all the wealth and title José Baden owned. Because of this, he become depressed. Some time later, José received a news about his father's ship. On the missing ship item list, there was an ancient umbrella from China which was about to deliver to a place called the Oletus Manor. Once a sea knight, he decided to step into this cursed land alone, searching for the whereabouts of his father, or at least... to reclaim what he owns... Appearance First Officer has a well-built body with a peach skin tone. He has a short black hair along with a beard on his upper lips and chin, he also has a scar on his right eye, he wore a silver earring on his left ear and he has a prosthetic arm. He wore a British soldier uniform, he wore a red coat that covered his white buttoned shirt that reveals slightly his chest with a necklace on it which he also had a white sash, he has a white pants and black leather boots. His eyes were different which possibly he has a Hetochromia Iridium, he has a teal-colored button eye on the left and black button eye with a "B" carved on it on his right eye (Which possibly indicates his first letter of his last name). Gameplay External Traits *'Poseidon's Watch' - The First Officer uses a pocket watch to hypnotize hunters on the entire map. Hunters affected by hypnosis will experience hallucinations and can only see the image of First Officer 1 second ago within 20 seconds and gain some movement speed bonus when hypnotize. The hypnotic effects will be removed when the First Officer touches a rocket chair or is hit by the hunter, and can only be used 2 times in a single game. *'Vanish-' Whenever the First Officer rescues a teammate from the rocket chair, he will cast hypnotic effects on his surroundings. Hypnotic effects will allow rescued survivors to be "Disguised" as First Officer. Once the survivor uses a skill or is knocked down, the "Disguise" effect will be removed *'Self-Hint' -Confusion, and deception finally devour First Officer. Rocket Chair's initial flight speed is decreased by 20%, and decoding speed decrease by 20%. *'Hypnosis Dispel '- Pain may be the only cure, First Officer's hypnotic effects will be immediately removed when receiving damage. Deduction Targets Appearance Decoration Costumes *Original *Worn Clothes *Captain Hook *Lost Sailor *Ocean Blue *White Sail *Goro Akechi *CROW *Basil Accessories *Confident Detective *Expert Detective *Gemini *Milk Carton *Smiley Face Windmill *Poseidon's Blessings *CROW's Sword *Straw Eyeball *Wish Bottle Graffiti *Muse Mark Emotes *Agree *Hurry Back *Confused *Hush *Advance *Reflect *Dance Stand by Motion *Default *Stand Trivia *Like the Thief, he is possibly having Heterochromia iridium. *He has a slight resemblance to William Turner in Pirates in the Carribean. *He is an alcoholic. *It is possible that he and his family belong to the 4th class of nobility ( Viscount ). *His last name is based on a historical territory in South Germany and North Switzerland. *He is 1 of 7 survivors that have a 'secondary role' which classifies then in two categories. (This can be seen on the paperclip when viewing Survivor Profiles.) ** He is classified as both a Rescue and Contain role, Rescue appears to be his primary role while Contain is his secondary role. Gallery Category:Male Category:Survivor Category:Character Category:Rescue Category:First Officer